Cause and Effect
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione and George take some time out of their school lessons for other educational activities! Hermione/George


_Cause and Effect by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione and George take some time out of their school lessons for other educational activities! Hermione/George_

_Big thanks to Clover Bay!_

_

* * *

  
_

"George! You're doing it wrong!" Hermione complained. Deftly turning her text book upside down, she slid the diagram across the table in the nearly empty Gryffindor common room for her boyfriend to look at.

"How can I be doing it wrong?! I'm answering the questions logically," George insisted, knowing Hermione would eventually explain exactly where he had gone wrong with his Charms homework.

Hermione marveled nearly every night over the fact that she consistently helped George with his seventh year coursework, instead of the other way around. "It's a cause-and-effect relationship," she began patiently. "You can't take the effect of something and make it the cause, and I think that's what Professor Flitwick is getting at with this assignment."

George twirled his hot pink and lime green quill for a moment while Hermione waited for his mental light bulb to click on. "So what you're saying is you can't use _Bracchium Emendo _unless you already have a broken arm?" he mused aloud.

"Right! You can't fix something that isn't broken," she confirmed with a smile. The Weasley twins had a wonderful penchant for playing dumb, especially if one considered how intelligent they really were.

A brightly beaming George slid his chair around the end of the table to sit right next to Hermione. "And _Oculus Reparo _is of no use unless your spectacles are damaged?" he asked.

"Yes! Some Charms are of no use unless something happened previously," she confirmed. "Honestly George, you didn't really need my help with this concept."

George leaned on the table and turned to face her with a frown. "No, probably not," he said, shaking his head. Suddenly a grin appeared on his face. "But since you're here, I could try some of my own charms to see if they affect you at all."

Hermione couldn't help but be suspicious. "What did you have in mind?" she questioned, wondering just what was going through his mind.

Leaning closer toward Hermione in his chair, George gently kissed her cheek. "You are the sweetest witch I know, Hermione," he whispered next to her ear.

Hermione immediately broke into a grin.

"See that? I definitely caused you to grin!" George gave her one of his trademark winks. "And you always look extremely cute when you grin."

"Oh stop it," Hermione muttered, trying to hide the blush that threatened to tint her cheeks and neck.

George ran his index finger along her jaw, examining her face. "That time I caused you to blush! This is the same concept as my Charms homework!"

Hermione smirked up at him. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is!" George looked scandalized. "It's all in the name of science, my darling!"

There was little that she could do except shake her head at him. "Yes, anything for science," she replied in monotone.

George studied her like a muggle science fair project for a few moments; Hermione humoured him by making faces. "Now, I wonder, what would be the effect if I were to do this?" he finally asked, cupping her cheek and drawing her into a deep but fleeting kiss.

"I would tell you I want more kisses," Hermione whispered, eyes still closed, missing the feel of his lips on hers.

George grinned as Hermione opened one eye. "Oh, I like that cause-and-effect relationship. I might jot that one down for later use."

Hermione sighed. "Kiss me?"

"Now just a moment, I'm about to conduct another experiment. I wonder what would happen if I did this…" George let his hand rest on Hermione's leg, just above the knee socks that were part of her school uniform. He gently massaged her flesh, never breaking eye contact with her. As he inched his fingers up her leg, he watched as she licked her lips. When he started to draw tiny hearts on her thigh with his index finger, Hermione bit her lower lip. "Oh, these results are just fantastic," he whispered as his fingertips drifted to the hem of her charcoal-grey skirt.

"George," she moaned quietly as his warm palm rested on her thigh, his hand completely hidden by her skirt.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me?"

Without another word, he closed this distance between them and kissed her deeply again. This time he earned Hermione's hands running through his hair and her tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his other arm around her, snogging her until she moved her lips to his neck. "Science experiments are awesome," he whispered raggedly as her lips teased the spot below his ear.

He squeezed her thigh and she whimpered against him. "I told you learning is fun," she reminded him as her lips ventured back to his.

George ended their kisses abruptly, resulting in a frown from Hermione. "Want to go see what educational activities we can engage in atop the Astronomy Tower?" he asked with another wink.

Before he knew it, Hermione was on her feet, pulling him toward the portrait hole. There were so many more lessons they needed to learn.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! _


End file.
